Can You Put Logic Aside and Love Me, Mr Spock ?
by UcrPenguin
Summary: What if Spock wasn't only the half-human/half-Vulcan? Read the story of the woman that showed Spock he wasn't alone in the universe. See how their lives intertwine and touch. But will he care for her friendship? Will he Love her? Will she fall for him? Or will she be angry for his role in the destruction of their home planet, Vulcan?
1. I: Origins and Introductions

This story is based upon the Star Trek films (in the alternative reality). It takes place after the last film "Into Darkness" and begins with the new Starfleet officers being assigned and loaded to their five year mission voyages; namely to the Enterprise.

Our heroine in this story is the only other half human/half Vulcan in the universe (the other one OF COURSE being Spock). She is a medical officer who is assigned to the Enterprise. and her name is Brittany T'Martlina.

HER BEGINNINGS:

Her father was a human and her mother was a Vulcan. She grew up primarily on starships until she was about 7 when she began her training at the Vulcan Learning Center. Her childhood was a difficult one as she was often mocked by the humans aboard the ships and in her classes for her ears. She was lucky that she had her father eyes. They read both human and Vulcan so she could easily blend into either society. But her ears were a constant point of bullying, so much so, she often hid them. She never knew her father or why he left. But her mother raised her, although Brittany was a bit more emotional and human than her mother liked her at times.

AT THE AGE OF 7

She was an excellent pupil at the Learning Center on Vulcan. She excelled in all matters, but she was exceptional in science and hand to hand combat. Whilst she attending school, she had no friends. This was not out of a lack for trying, but merely she saw no way to make friends with Vulcans. They were too logical even when the moment did not call for it. Slowly, over the years she felt she began to lose that side of her that was human. Excitement, happiness, joy, fear, and so many other emotions slowly became bottled up and stored away for another day. Her mother neither encouraged nor discouraged this behavoir. As long as she excelled, that was all that matters.

AT THE AGE OF 9

One day, she finally took the time to notice another person. He was a Vulcan, of course- but there was something different about him. He seem somewhat familiar. Perhaps he was like her. She had heard whispers of a human/Vulcan student, but she had assumed her identity had been leaked. This made her distant and even more reserved and focused. She saw three boys approach the one she had been looking at. She stared at a distance waiting to see what would happen, and she overheard:

Young Boy: I presume you've prepared new insults for today.

Vulcan Bully #1: Affirmative, Spock.

Young Boy/Spock: This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me.

Vulcan Bully #2: You're neither human nor Vulcan, and therefore have no place in this universe.

Vulcan Bully #1: Look. He has human eyes. They look sad, don't they?

Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli.

Then one of them shoved Spock. Which was quite surprising for Brittany for she was unaware that Vulcans would resort to this behavior. She had been teased for her ears as a little girl by humans, and now she say that her fears were justified. She should stay reserved and distant, because like the boy said " You're neither human nor Vulcan, and therefore have no place in this universe." She was just about to walk away in somewhat of a sadness; when she heard their continued conversation.

Vulcan Bully #2: He's a traitor, you know, your father, for marrying her, that human whore.

Brittany could feel her eyebrows sink in sadness and her hand go to in her mouth in shock. She knew this would give her away, but she doubted anyone was watching her at this moment. She saw the boy called Spock make a fist and grow what must have been angry. She knew this emotion as well, but she had never acted on it. Spock then proceeded to beat up the one who called his mother a whore. The boys nearby did not a thing, but she could very well do the same. Brittany ran over to Spock and tried to pull him off. Overcome by what she assumed to be raw emotions he, Spock, elbowed her in the nose knocking her back and breaking my nose. He continued to punch the boy. Now she was starting to feel the emotion anger and wanted to act on it. She was aware of her situation and merely stood up, walked away, and casually mentioned it to teacher on her way out. She didn't even bother to clean off the blood. She thought to herself "Anger is such a silly notion. Why would anyone- even a half Vulcan- give over to its whims?"

AT THE AGE OF 17

She debated for many years whether to ever tell Spock of her true identity. _He would be the first, but would he understand? Would he begrudge that I could live in secret, but he could not? _she thought to herself. It wasn't until she had graduated from the Vulcan Learning Center and applied to the Vulcan Science Academy that she figured out when she would tell Spock.

_When we are both in the Vulcan Science Academy I will tell him and finally we can both have a friend. S_he thought.

_But could there be anything more between us than friendship?_ she considered. Her logical brain answered that question within a millisecond.

_No. Two half Vulcans would be an illogical relationship. The offspring produced would be half Vulcan as well; if there is no place for beings like Spock and I- how can I actively consent to dooming a child to the same fate of our discrimination?_

She stood outside awaiting her turn with the council of the Science Academy. She wondered, _I wonder when Spock's appointment was? Did he get in?_ Before she could finish her thought, she began to hear raised voice coming from the council's room. Since, there was no one in the long hall; she thought what could be the harm and trying to listen. She could assess whether someone was being accepted or rejected and calculate her odds. However, she heard the following:

Vulcan Council President: You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless, with one exception: I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well.

Spock: It was logical to cultivate multiple options.

Vulcan Council President: Logical, but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage. All rise.

Spock: If you would clarify, Minister: to what disadvantage are you referring?

Vulcan Council President: Your human mother.

She couldn't believe her ears. _Such a position of authority and he would make such a remark! _There was a long pause, and finally she heard:

Spock: Council... Ministers, I must decline.

_What?! This is a huge honor. We were suppose to become frien- wait. I see Spock. For you mother. Ah, what we do for our mothers._

Vulcan Council President: No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy!

Spock: Then, as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished.

Sarek: Spock, you have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way.

Vulcan Council President: Why did you come before this council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?

Spock: The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration.

She leans her ear closer to hear more, but there is no noise. Finally she hears Spock say "Live long and prosper," but the tone he uses reads much more Human and sarcastic than sincere and Vulcan. She then hears Spock making his way to the door. She quickly backs away and proceeds to move against the walls as not to be hit the doors.

Spock darts out from the door and walks towards Brittany. Brittany has never uttered a word to him, and now she had lost my chance for future correspondences through the Science Academy. She notices that he is quite handsome. There are some features of his that remind her of a Vulcan and others that whisper human. There is a softness about his that is familiar, but a hardness that calls to her to.

She decides to take advantage of the fact that it may be now or never. She looks down and begins to walk in his direction. She is hoping to collide into him. She looks at her paperwork and resume. It happens quicker that she expects. Spock hits her shoulder and knocks down all of her papers.

Spock: Oh. Please excuse me. I did not anticipate you there.

Brittany: Oh, it's no problem.

She bends over to pick up her papers, and he follows to do the same.

Brittany: So, you seem to be in a hurry? Were you accepted into-

Spock: No. Well, yes. I was accepted, but I am off to see my family. I do apologize for the mess I have created with your papers.

Brittany: No, problem. Thank you for your help. I'm-

Spock: You're welcome. Good day.

It was over before it began. He hadn't even allowed her to introduced herself. She was hurt, but she knew that her human side had peaked out. Then she heard her name called. It was her time to meet with council. Here she stood on the dawn of her future. Would be a success or a failure and how would she continue life- alone? trusting? And, would she ever meet Spock again? She hopes, but she knows the odds are not in her favor.


	2. II: Brittany- Tens Years Later on Vulcan

**RECAP:**

Brittany T'Martlina is a half human/half Vulcan. She has no surviving memory of her father, since her father left her at a very young age. Her mother raised her upon a starship for her youth, but took her to the planet Vulcan for the her education and development. She was often teased by the humans (in her youth aboard the starship her mother was employed upon) about her ears and being half Vulcan. However, on Vulcan she appeared to be able to escape the discrimination of being a "half-breed" due to her lack of her father's presences and not possessing any outstanding human features. She made no friends and often fought with her "human" emotions. However, she found comfort in her studies. When she was nine she discovered the fact that she wasn't alone in the universe and there was another like her: a half human/half Vulcan. His name was Spock. She often dreamed of having some sort of relationship with Spock: a friendship, one that was dear or even as acquaintances, someone to speak to about the ongoing struggle of their emotions and logic, or maybe someone who could look pass the imperfections of her blood. However, it would seem that this so called "relationship" was not destined since he had chosen Starfleet Academy over the Vulcan Science Academy, and she had only applied to the Vulcan Science Academy.

**THE SCIENCE COUNCIL:**

Vulcan Council President: Brittany T'Martlina, please enter.

Brittany entered the room and proceeded to walk towards three elder Vulcans who had quite a sour look upon their face.

Brittany: Yes, sir.

Vulcan Council President: We have examined your records in all areas from the Vulcan Learning Academy and we are surprised to see that you have only applied for the Science Academy, why?

Brittany: High Council, I only applied to the Science Academy, because I am logically an acceptable if not extraordinary candidate. I have not only the grades, marks, but I have completed several extracurricular courses and activities to prove myself to this council.

Vulcan Council President: Yes, it is evident that you are an exceptional candidate for the Science Academy. You would serve well as a researcher or medical student, but where does your end goal lead? Will you be a doctor? An engineer? Both? And why the Vulcan Science Academy? Why not a different vocation or school?

Brittany: My mother is a doctor and researcher. As her only child, it falls upon me to continue to the tradition of being medical professions and-

Vulcan Council President: We are well aware of your mother and her family's history. Very esteemed and ancient. We understand that your family traces its lineage directly to the sister of Surak?

Brittany: Yes. This is accurate.

Vulcan Council President: Indeed, your family is quite renowned. However, we could find no information on your father. It is reported that he left your mother? [Brittany nods] It is unfortunate. But, it is no matter. As a true Vulcan you exhibit those traits that make us elders proud and hopeful for the future. Vulcans will truly remain a superior race with individuals such as yourself.

Brittany: I do not deserve such praise. I merely did what was logically to guarantee admissions into the Academy.

Vulcan Council President: Yes, logic. Too few of our youth are following this path. They instead seek adventure or seek to rebel against us.

Brittany: Sir?

Vulcan Council President: Excuse me.

There is a pause. A slight discussion amongst themselves in which Brittany cannot hear.

_I can only imagine he is still offended and somewhat dismayed by Spock's decision. This is the only reason that I am receiving this praise. Should I too follow in Spock's steps and be proud of my human heritage? No. For after all, what have humans done for me? One bedded my mother and abandon her and me - his child- and others have only tormented and teased me. _

Vulcan Council President: We have all agreed that you indeed are worthy of the Science Academy and will receive both full funding, room and board. Will you accept our offer or reject it as another has?

Brittany: Excuse me sir, what logic is there to apply for a program and receive such news and reject the offer? Respectively, I accept.

Vulcan Council President: Good. We are glad to hear. That will be all, Brittany. Live Long and Prosper.

Brittany: Good day, and Live Long and Prosper.

She walk out of the room smiling. Would her mother care?

**10 YEARS LATER/ 27 YEARS OLD:**

Brittany sat behind her desk finishing her paperwork. It was the end of a long year, but at least her research proposal was done. She would within the week know if her proposal to continue her research abroad would be denied or accepted. It had been a long ten years. She had spent the first five years obtaining her medical degrees in four different species including Vulcans and Humans. She had graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy with top marks and continued to win a prestigious position within Vulcan Learning Academy. She spent the next five years doing research for the Academy and working on improving new measures for increased brain activity and physical performance of young Vulcan children. Also, she served as a martial art professor for the students and trained each one in the ancient Vulcan art of _Suus Mahna_ (including the famous Vulcan Nerve Pinch). This fighting technique took many years and only the most gifted would be able to continue to learn _Tal-Shaya._

Brittany found that she thrived as a teacher to young Vulcans. Away from their Vulcan parents, she felts as if she could open their minds to being more in touch with their true Vulcan emotions and not their logic. She found over the five years that she was truly in love with her Vulcan students so much so that she could be content teaching forever. She found that she could make her students laugh through logic and eventually their sheer nonsense (or the lack of logic). She knew her research if approved would take her away from her students and even away from her beloved Vulcan; the planet she had come to love and appreciate. She would be stationed mostly Earth or another Class M planet whose prominent species were humans. She saw the time and knew it was time to eat. She left her office and headed down the corridor. She continued walking until she heard steps. These steps were of a tiny Vulcan. She didn't even bother to turn around.

Brittany: Sarlak, you need to do a much better job of maintaining your weight and foot steps if you ever wish to be proficient at sneaking.

Sarlak, a boy of 8, emerged from behind a pillar. Behind him was his main competition in his age group T'Lath, both of them craved to be Brittany's (the teacher's) main attention and star in martial arts.

Sarlak: Dr. T'Martlina, are you going to eat in the student quarter's today for lunch?

Brittany: Of course, but only if you can solve a riddle for me?

T'Lath: Oh, a riddle? I am sure I am can calculate the answer before others.

Sarlak: That has yet to be determined. I do not understand how you can say that before we assess who is accepting the challenge and what the riddle is about?

Brittany: Here is your riddle as to what I will have for lunch. It is a special day for us logical beings. The date.

T'Lath: The date? By which planets calendar?

Brittany: There is only one logical answer.

Sarlak: Hmmm

T'Lath: This is easy.

Sarlak: No, it is not easy. It is simple.

T'Lath: Then, if it is so for you- what is your answer?

Sarlak:You first?

T'Lath: No you!

Brittany: Together then? This way we know who _really_ knows. One, Two, and the answer is -

T'Lath and Sarlak: Pi!

Brittany: Correct. Very good. I am clearly being too easy on you. Next time, it won't be so easy.

The students smile at this remark. It is a rare moment. But Brittany savors their childish smiles, because it is over in a millisecond.

Brittany: Well then, shall we go grab a slice? Or was my riddle not enjoyable enough for you to partake in a meal with me?

Sarlak: Your riddle was suitable for the occasion and humorous on many levels, since it did take those humans much longer to discovery pi than us.

T'Lath: Professor, you have such...an interesting way of thinking. It is never quite logical, but always surprising and offers me a new perspective.

Brittany: Is that not the purpose in a teacher? To educate you not on facts or theorems, but to stir your mind to consider new ways of thinking?

They proceeded to lunch and to eat a version of "pie." Brittany watched her two star pupils and saw the makings of the Vulcan High Council within them. They may be able to make change for Vulcans: a life of less logic and more living. But this hope was illogical and stemmed from her humanity. Yet still she cherished her hope.

As they sitting down and beginning to eat, Brittany heard over the intercom: "Requesting the presence of Dr. T'Martlina to the Vulcan Academy Council." She looked at her students and whispered,

Brittany: Who would like my slice?

T' Lath and Sarlak: I do!

Brittany: I will give it to the one who can correctly calculate its area, volume, perimeter, and weight first. Send the answers to me via your educational log in tablets.

Brittany proceeded to take leave her slice and smiled as she walked away. _That should keep them busy for about five minutes...if I am lucky. _She then continued down the hall to the Council's room. She couldn't quite figure out what this request could be concerning, but she went nonetheless. _Unless, this is about my research. S_he thought. _That was really quick; I wonder if it will be good or bad news._

**_Next Chapter: Spock 10 years after denying the Science Academy _**


	3. III: Spock- Ten Years Later on Earth

**RECAP**

Spock had decided to choose Starfleet. His mother was the reason for this path. He wanted to make his family proud, but his mother to be proud- he wanted that the most. He wouldn't be part of any program that belittled his mother and the love he had for her. A love that he didn't understand at times, but that consumed him with happiness. Whether it was a Vulcan or Human happiness, he could not be sure. He joined Starfleet knowing that he was probably going to be the most gifted person and probably only Vulcan. He knew that he would be a big fish in a small pond, but he was eager to show Starfleet the promise Vulcan minds, bodies, and research could hold for their advancement. He went willingly with the blessing of his mother and at the shame of his father, but he cared not. He was his own man...Vulcan...and he would carve his own path of purpose.

**SPOCK:10 YEARS LATER/27 YEARS OLD**

Spock awoke as he did every morning. It was 6:00 am, Earth's sun was not out, but the day was already started- if not almost over- in his mind. He awoke in his newly furnished commander quarters. The room was a great improvement from his previous ones with Starfleet. He quickly showered, dressed, and prepped his syllabus for the week. Everyday was the same for Spock. Everything had its place and everything was done on a timely schedule. His quarters were on campus and so he walked to campus exactly at 7:35 everyday. Coincidentally this was the exact same time (give a minute or two) that the sun rose through the great skyscrapers. He continued walking, and started thinking long and hard thoughts above suns, supernovas, black holes, and the like. He wondered only in moments like this if he had made a poor decision ten years ago in choosing Starfleet over the Science Academy. However, this doubt within himself was usually and immediately obliterated the moment he began to think logically about his decision and it was reinforced when thinking of his mother.

**THE CREATION OF THE KOBAYASHI MARU SCENARIO**

He walked into the research lab of Starfleet; he had been spending the better part of four years working on a program to test the minds of a cadets. He had argued with the Starfleet Coucil for many years that the cadets he was teaching were incapable and inefficient at taking leaderships roles if the situation called for it in real space. Therefore, he was authorized and funded to research and create a program that would better test the mental capability of potential leaders. Spock was the inventor, creator, and overseer of the device and the programmed he called Kobayashi Maru. He programmed the role-playing scenario to put cadets in the experience of fear and the possibility of death to see if they were capable of taking lead, assess their mental health, and determine whether they had the skills to be a leader. While he understood logically that this was a necessary trait for all Starfleet individuals; he had little faith in humanity that they would "pass" the test to his standards. However, the test's purpose was not to be victorious in the scenario, but it allowed commanding officers to discern the exhibited traits and determine the areas of a cadet's strengths and perhaps position within starship assignments.

The program was completed three years ago, but today volunteers had been asked to come in to test an updated version. While he had wished to monitor and interview each cadet volunteer, he did not have the time. He had a class to teach around 8:00. However, he decided on this day he would witness the first volunteer of the improved program. He was eager, not to see humanity fail, but to see if there were any merits to humans. A Vulcan faced with certain death in a commanding position would logically assess all best scenarios and continue to see them through even if that meant they died and others lived. But, he wondered _How will humans- the other portion of me- fare in this challenge? This will indeed be an experiment to observe._

He sat behind a piece of glass and stared into the mock starship command room. There were many researchers who had volunteered to serve as other role-playing officers for the cadet being tested. He made himself comfortable with a tablet ready to take notes of the first volunteer. He waited to see who would it be. Finally, a woman entered. Spock recognized her immediately and he whispered under his breath,

Spock: [to himself] Uhura?

Spock did not expect his prime student to be his volunteer. Now, he knew _the results of this experiment would be skewed. Uhura, although human, was exceptional. She was not lazy, emotional, boastful, and so on_; _she is an anomaly_. Yet, there was a pang of doubt that his prime student would fail his expectations that he put upon her.

Researcher's Voice on Intercom: Please state your name, age, standing, and major.

Uhura: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, 24, junior student in Starfleet, majoring in xenolinguistics.

Spock peered at her from behind the glass and wondered _Why is she doing this? It serves no benefit since her aspirations are not to be a commanding officer. Logically there is no reason, but Uhura is not illogical. So, why?_

Researcher: When you are ready, Lieutenant.

Uhura: I am.

Spock watched as his program began and he sat worried and intrigued to see what would happen.

Volunteer Researcher #1: We are on course captain.

Uhura: Very well, continue.

Volunteer Researcher #2: Captain, I am sorry, but we are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them.

Uhura: Then let us proceed with the protocol and attempt to make contact.

Volunteer Researcher #2: Captain, that is not possible. Their ship has lost all power.

Uhura: I see. Well, send out two explorer probes to make contact.

Volunteer Researcher #3: Yes, ma'am.

Volunteer Researcher #4: Captain, I am getting a presence on the radar. Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us. They have also destroyed the two explorers.

Uhura: Whoa, what! How, uh, can we hail them?

Volunteer Researcher #2: No Captain, they are ignore us.

Uhura: Put up shields and lock weapons upon their positions.

Volunteer Researcher #3: Yes, Captain.

Uhura: Also, begin preliminary evacuation protocol and prepare for warp speed.

Volunteer Researcher #1: Yes, Captain.

Volunteer Researcher #1: Captain, they have sent a message that they will destroy the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru if we escape.

Uhura: How many people are aboard the Kobayashi Maru?

Volunteer Researcher #2: Our sensors are detecting 150 lives.

Uhura: How many aboard our ship?

Volunteer Researcher #4: We have over 2,000 aboard.

Uhura: [to herself] What am I going to do? I can not defy orders, but I can not allow our people to die. [aloud] Prepare evacuations via escape pods and beaming to near by planets and moons. Also, send Starfleet a message warning them of the Kobayashi and the Klingon forces.

Volunteer Researcher #2: Right away.

Uhura: Try to beckon them one more time asking if they will take the commanding officer as a hostage?

Volunteer Researcher #3: What? No!

Uhura: One life is nothing in the face of many.

Spock had been watching Lieutenant Uhura with such joy. She was making all the correct and logical assumptions and calls. He knew if anyone could "pass" this test it would be her. However, Spock noticed that the main test administrators behind the glass with him were becoming annoyed.

Test Administer #1: She is treating this simulation as if a by the book test. Initiate fear and death sequence!

Spock couldn't believe his ears. He had programmed the test to already invoke these emotions, but it would appear that his fellow human researchers had been creating another program within his program.

Suddenly on the scenario side of the screen, the lights went out and the safety lights went on along with the loud blaring sound and red flash of the alarms. Uhura appeared to have lost her cool and sat back in her captain's seat.

Volunteer Researcher #1: Our engines are failing. We do not have enough power to send off escape pods or beam-

Uhura: Damnit! Try beckoning the Klingon forces again.

With the quick typing of one the volunteer actor researchers, on the glass that Spock was looking through appeared a helmeted Klingon; he stood on the screen with another figure which was a young woman. He held a blade to her throat. He spoke in Kilingon, which Uhura understood:

Klingon Warrior: not pejatlh SoH 'ejyo' scum! Hegh Hoch 'ej pIHoH jIH vaj SoH. 'ach wa'DIch jItlhIjchoHtaH kobayashi maru. 'ej Hoch wa' HoH bIvum poHlIj. [I will not speak to you Starfleet scum! You will all die and I will kill you. But first I will start with the Kobayashi Maru. And you will get to watch me kill each one.]

He then proceeded to take off his helmet to reveal his face which was both frightening and fierce. Smiling, he slowly sliced the young woman's neck. In response, Lieutenant Uhura started to scream and run towards the glass as if trying to save her. Uhura ran directly to the spot where Spock was standing and watching. She continued to bang on the glass angrily sobbing. They were centimeters apart with only a glass between their bodies.

Spock was overcome with emotions. He started touching the glass to be comfort to Uhura; he then yelled at the test administrators to "Cease the stimulation!" He ran around to go inside and found Uhura on the ground banging her fist against the floor. He slowly bent over touching her shoulder "It's over." She stopped for a moment and turned to Spock. Her eyes filled with anger and tears. He didn't know what to do; as her instructor and teacher he should escort her out, but another part of him - apart usually locked away- yearned to hold her. This was not the Uhura he knew. She had been broken and he did this to her. Well, not him- his "peers"- who decided to put another program within his program. He slowly helped her up and asked one of the volunteer researchers take her out, while he dealt with the test administrators. "What was that!?" he demanded and starting to grow angry. "We were instructed to include a new program within your original, because it lacked a true state of fear and death. You...your program was too cold, it was too Vulcan. Most species don't work that way." one offered. He was angry and furious.

But this is not what happened. That is what his human side wanted to do, but that side rarely won. He stared long and hard from beyond the glass at Uhura. He was overcome with several options as what to do, but as it always happened logic won. He walked over to the test administrators and asked them to politely

Spock: Cease the program; she's had enough.

They turned it off.

Spock: Make sure that she is alright. I won't have her late to my class.

Spock started to walk away.

Test Administrator #2: [in a whisper] What a cold-hearted son of a bitch.

Spock: Excuse me? If I am not correct, you were the ones who created that program? Not me. I would see to it that you delete it and continue to use my updated version. The purpose of the program is to test the mental capabilities of our cadets not destroy them. If anyone here is a "cold-hearted son of a bitch" as you put it; it would be you not me. Anyways, the phrase within its self is quite illogical since neither of our species have cold hearts or are born from the Canis Lupus. But you human always have a _colorful_ way of expressing yourselves.

Spock then slowly walked away leaving the test administrators to figure out the logistics of deleting their program from his scenario. Parts of him were concerned for Uhura, but other parts knew her well enough that his concern and even pity would be misplaced. He would have to wait for class to commence to see how she was. He was slightly confused by the emotions stirring inside him, but at the same time he had felt them before. But, he had never acted on them. Perhaps today would be different.

_**Next Chapter: Uhura's perspective on the day and her instructor Spock.**_


	4. IV: Uhura- Spock's Best Student

**RECAP**

Uhura volunteered for the Kobayashi Maru test which had been updated by her instructor Spock, but unbeknownst to him there was another more brutal program written into it. This brutal program was put in to truly test the cadets, but it seemed more cruel that scientific. The program featured the brutal murder of a civilian, which happened in front of the Uhura who was unable to cope with the image. She was escorted from the test and to the medical bay for an evaluation. This is where her story begins.

**UHURA'S PERSPECTIVE**

Uhura was escorted from the Kobayashi Maru scenario room to a medical waiting room. She realized that she was acting hysterical, and didn't understand why she had even reacted in such a way. She was left alone in the waiting room with simply her thoughts to keep her company. _Well, I am sure I failed. _She thought feeling depressed. _What does it matter anyways. I just volunteered so that my instructor Spock would see my drive and ambition and give me great recommendations for my starship assignment. _She sat in the room for a moment considering her actions and thoughts. _I am a bit worried that I have ruined my reputation with Mr. Spock. _She looked up and saw a clock on the wall; it read 7:55. _Was that the time? I am going to be late to class!_ She got up and tossed the blanket off her shoulders; she ran from the medical waiting room, out of the building, pass admissions, and into the science lecture hall. Her hearting was pumping so hard she could hear it in her ears.

She had forgotten her bag of books and her computer, but she knew she could borrow something to take notes on once she got to class. She ran into the lecture hall at exactly 7:59, and incidentally ran directly into Spock. She bumped into him so hard that it knocked her over, but he seemed unmoved. He looked down to see her on the floor. She was embarrassed at her recklessness, but she was surprised to see the look of relief on his face._ Why is he looking at me that way?_

Spock: Lt. Uhura?

Uhura: Commander Spock, forgive my negligence [ she starts to get up].

Spock: I see. Understood. Cutting a bit close?

_Was he not there for my test? Does he not know why I am running late?_

Uhura: Yes. I won't happen again.

Spock: Well, as long as you are in class before I am- that is all that matters.

Uhura: Yes, sir.

There was moment of silence. It was an awkward silence, but somehow their eyes did not leave one another. She was staring at him to see if she could discern any sign of annoyance, failure, or shame. However, she was at a loss as to why he was staring at her so intensely. _Is he mad or worried about me? I won't let him down; he is the only one that has believed in my skills._

Spock: Well, I must ask, are you entirely alright, Lieutenant?

Uhura [unsure how to answer]: I am fine. It was a little fall and entirely my fault.

Spock: That was not what I was referring to. [Now his eyes seem to be focused everywhere but on her.]

Uhura: Uh, yes. I am alright. I wanted to ask-

Spock: Well, then since that's settled. After you...[ he gesture at the doorway for Uhura to go in first] it is already 8:00.

Uhura: Of Course.

She proceeded to enter the lecture hall and took a seat next to a red-headed Orion woman, Galia, who was her roommate. She knew that her roommate would have something for her to take notes on today.

The class continued as usual, but instead of Spock choosing Uhura for the answers (like he often did). He seemed to be ignoring her. This irked her the wrong way. Class continued and she started to feel as if Spock had chosen to shop around for a new top student. _Had he witnessed my performance in the Kobayashi Maru scenario? Did I fail miserably? Did my hysteria cause him to dislike me?_ She was starting to grow impatient with her instructor. She had not deserve this treatment. When class was dismissed she would have stayed to have a word with him, but she had back to back courses in languages. She knew his office hours and decided that she would visit them to speak to him about ignoring her and ask why she deserved such behavior.

She made it through all her classes and performed within her skill level that her instructors expected of her, but none of them mattered. Spock had disowned her and made it publicly known. She had been hearing whispers all day that Spock was looking for a new student to mentor. The rumors were flying that Uhura had ruined her chance by bumping into him before class and making him late.

Galia: I think you are overacting a bit. No one can be that upset over being late. And, perhaps he couldn't see your hand raised? Or maybe one of the student complained that he was showing favoritism?

Uhura could hear Galia, but she knew Spock. He would have gave her the heads up before class that his favoritism was becoming an issue. Plus the rumors circulating helped explain his sharp and poignant tone he had given her. Not to mention that he had cut her off and rushed in her in the classroom; this was all very unlike him. She continued walking with Galia from their final class.

Uhura: I am going to be studying in the library; don't wait up for me.

Galia: Come on, Uhura, it is Friday. Live a little!

Uhura: We have two papers due and an exam on-

Galia: Okay, Okay, don't guilt me into being responsible. I am going to have fun tonight and do some studying _tomorrow._

Uhura: You have fun with that and don't come crying to me when your GPA takes a hit.

Galia [sigh]: Are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be fun. And, you could blow off some steam with the way Spock has been treating you. You don't need him, just forget him.

Uhura: It is difficult to forget an instructor that determines whether your thesis is approved or denied and will be my primary instructor during its development.

Galia: Okay, Okay, so you can't forget about him, but one day of not picking you in class shouldn't bother you this much, unless you like him or something.

There is a pause.

Galia: Oh my god! You do? He's a Vulcan, surely you know that he would never- you're his student!

Uhura: Calm down, Galia. It's nothing like that. I don't _like_ him. I simply wish to be the best in the field and to do so I need the best instructor. You know how I feel about my career and what it will do for my family.

Galia: I understand. I was only teasing! You are just _so_ focused; it would have been nice to see you have fun and be a bit of rebel. I know you are too professional to allow yourself feelings for Spock. I wouldn't even know if Mr. Spock could handle you? You are too stubborn.

Uhura: Uh, thank you? I think... Well, I'll see you tomorrow?

Galia: Yea. [starting to walk away and then turns around] Oh! you won't mind if I have someone over tonight will you?

Uhura: I always mind, but yes- I can make myself scarce if you want.

Galia: Thank you! I owe you one [ she yells as she waves goodbye].

Uhura hated lying to her roommate and only real friend at Starfleet, but she had to speak to Spock about the test and his coldness in his classroom today. She continued to walk back into the Science hall and to the corridors of the instructor's offices. She reached Commanders Spock's door only to find it closed. However, it was 6:00pm and his office hours were from 5:00- 7:00. It seem odd that he was not present. As she got closer to the door, she saw a note upon it in elegant penmanship which she recognized as Spock's.

_To all my students, _

_ Please forward any questions or issues to my email address and I will promptly reply to your message over the weekend. If this is concerning sign ups for the updated Kobayashi Maru test; please note that the volunteer trail has been cancel pending further investigation of bugs. Thank you._

_-Mr. Spock_

She was both upset by the note and a bit intrigued. _Was this why he was concerned about me? That I had experienced the wrong stimulation. I wonder if my reaction caused them to reprogram it? He is working on it, right now- as that why he is not here. I need him to hear me out._

She continued to walk to the campus trying to find him. First she decided on visiting the Kobayashi Maru building; he was not there. No one was. She visited the science library, where she had often seen him; he was not there. She went to the food arena to see if he was eating as his favorite vegetarian joint; it was closed and he was no where in sight. After each failed attempt, she felt even more desperate than before. She thought, _Well, this may be extreme, but I need him to know that I am still capable. A mistake on a test should not render me weak or illogical in his opinion. I need to be back in his good graces._

She knew there was only other place he could be: the officer quarters. She knew it was forbidden for a cadet to set foot in an instructor's housing, but talking in the doorway could not be wrong. She proceeded to the main gate and looked up his information: _Spock... Building E ...Room 314_. She walked on hoping that her attitude would not give her away and that no one would stop her. Since a cadet visiting her superior may be interpreted the wrong way. To her surprise, the place looked empty. _Perhaps even instructors go out for a fun time on Fridays?__ How odd._

She reached his door. She was hesitant to knock and she was beginning to lose her confidence. _What if coming here was a mistake? What if I am acting impulsive? What if I am still in shock from the test? What am I doing here? _Before she could answer these thoughts or clearly find her footing within herself, she found her hand making the decision to knock before her mind did.

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

She could run. But then again no, she was not a coward. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. She knew this was impulsive and perhaps even disrespectful- but she had to. She had to for her future's sake. _But what would Spock do or say?_

**_Next Chapter: Brittany T'Martilina (the only other half human/half Vulcan in the universe) is assigned to Earth and incidentally to Starfleet- will she meet Spock again? _**


	5. V: Brittany- Assigned to Starfleet

**RECAP:**

Brittany T'Martilina has been summoned by the Vulcan Learning Academy, but she is unsure why. She recently submitted a research proposal that would take her to an Class M planet to observe and study humans along with other research. She has been a teacher the last five years and has immensely enjoyed that, but now she knows she must consider her future and her career.

**AFTER HER SUMMONS:**

Brittany walks from the Learning Academy Council's chamber. She is a bit shocked that her proposal was accepted on the same day it was received. She has been granted permission to study aboard to finish her research. However, the only Class M planet having open spots for science researchers are Earth and the Starfleet Academy. She accepted the proposal immediately, but inside she had mixed emotions. _Earth? Where my father is from? Starfleet? Where Spock is? What are the odds?_

Brittany had long given up hope for any acceptance of her heritage (her human side) so much so that she had kept it secret from everyone, until her mother had started to tell everyone two years ago. She started to tell her Vulcan friends, because everyone praised her (modestly) for her success on raising Brittany. Her achievements and triumphs were credited for her success as a mother- a single mother. But, this was not enough for her mother. She had to tell the Vulcan society that Brittany was half human. Most people believe she was joking. But after time, they came to believe her and Brittany finally received the discrimination that Spock had endure for all his childhood and adolescences. But her mother, she received even more praise for her- Brittany's- achievement even with a disability.

_I can't help but think that this quick response to my research proposal and even with my human "disability"- as many called it._ Elder Vulcans often regarded Brittany with a sense of a "lower class," but her peers and her fellow teachers had regarded her the same as before (for the most part). Although their eyes would often betray their inner feelings. But everyone was polite. They appeared mostly to be angry or hostile because they could not perceive the difference between a full Vulcan and a half Vulcan for nearly thirty years. They felt as if Brittany had tricked them with lies and this was the most disrespectful thing one could do to a Vulcan...trick them or lie to them.

Brittany traveled home to tell her betrothed of her accomplishment. Brittany had been betrothed by her mother to a Vulcan since the age of seven. His name was S'Kendal. He was a military officer and was successful in his work. While they had nothing in common other than their Vulcan heritage, Brittany found some comfort in the fact that he did not terminate the marriage agreement when he discovered she was half human. However, when she came to tell her mother and S'Kendal the news of her research; they were not pleased.

S'Kendal: I forbid you to go!

Brittany: It does not matter if you forbid me; I am going.

Mother: This is my fault. If I hadn't told them you were half human ;they wouldn't be sending you to the second rate Class M planet.

Brittany: I asked for this. My research on human emotion and logic is near completion. Earth is the best place for it.

S'Kendal: [sitting next to Mother] You can't go. We are to be married soon. How long will this research take?

Brittany: Two years.

Mother: Two years? But that would make you close to thirty. You need to start breeding now in your prime and not later.

Brittany: Mother, 30 is not the Vulcan prime age.

S'Kendal: It is if you are part human.

Brittany: I see. So, you want me to have kids and forget my research?

Mother: Now she is seeing the logic. Remain a teacher at the Academy and marry S'Kendal and earn your place here.

Brittany: Earn?

S'Kendal: Yes. We will set the best example of a Vulcan home that you will no longer be sneered at, but you will earn the esteem of the Vulcan society.

Brittany: How can I earn something I already have? I was the best at what I do for several years until the Council discovered I was part human. I don't need to earn anything.

Mother: You need to calm down. There is no reason to be so emotional.

Brittany: I am not being emotional, _Mother. _And don't tell me to calm down.

There is a pause and Brittany starts to suppress her human emotions that are starting to leak out.

S'Kendal: You cannot go.

Brittany: I am going.

Mother: If you go, I will disown you.

Brittany: What? Now who's being illogical!

Mother: You are. You must do what is best for your future and family. This is not it.

Brittany: According to you, but this is what is best for me.

S'Kendal: As my future wife, I will not allow it. I will bring it up to the Elders and you will not be allowed to go.

Brittany: Then I invoke _koon-ut-kal-if-fee._

Mother: No! I will not have you calling off this marriage.

Brittany: I do not wish to marry you S'Kendal if you are going to inhibit my dreams and not grant me equal weight in this marriage.

S'Kendal: Fine. Who do you name as your challenger?

Brittany: I name myself.

S'Kendal: What? No. That is not sound. One can only invoke _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ if a female Vulcan does not wish to marry her betrothed and has a male challenger. Then the challenger and betrothed fight to the death for her hand.

Brittany: Seeing as I am not a female Vulcan, I believe we can forgive certain clauses of this rule. [she said as she started to assume a defensive martial arts positions]

S'Kendal: No. I will not partake in this act.

Brittany: Fine. Coward.

S'Kendal: I am not a coward. I am anything but a coward as my military record would elude.

Brittany: Then release me of our marriage vows and marry some other woman.

S'Kendal: [ he looked to Brittany's Mother, who nodded, and in a disgusted tone said] Very well. There is no dishonor for me in breaking a vow with a half Vulcan. Ma'am [to Brittany's Mother] forgive my manners if I have offended you. Good Day.

Mother: Good Day. Please keep this meeting and my daughter's outburst to yourself.

S'Kendall: Of course [ He bowed slightly and exited].

Brittany started to walk out of the room to pack and ready herself for her journey.

Mother: If you leave, I will disown you.

Brittany: No you won't. That would be illogical. I am still respectable pursuing this research and S' Kendal may not marry me, but many Vulcan men would welcome the chance to marry into our ancient and esteemed family.

Mother: You are right. I misspoke. I will not publicly disown, but privately know that you are not daughter of mine.

Brittany was hurt at this fact. She had only one parent after all.

Brittany: That is a shame. I have lived my life only to procure your affections and pride in me as your daughter. If you are to disown me, at least, tell me of my father?

Mother: Him? Why? It matters not.

Brittany: My human side is curious.

Mother: Human side? I guess, I can humor it one last time. Come here.

Brittany walked over to her Mother and kneeled besides her. Her mother place her fingers onto Brittany's face and had Brittany do the same to hers. Brittany hadn't used telepathy as often as others except when in training sessions. She knew the logistics and mechanics of it, but she had never been intimate with people enough to warrant any type of touch. She hadn't hugged, kissed, or held another being outside her mother. And these actions ceased at the age of 2. At her mother's touch, she felt an overwhelming amount of emotions and saw various images.

**TELEPATHY**

Her mother was on a starship. She was a young woman. Very beautiful. She was the head medical officer on the ship. She was doing research on what had caused several of the officers on the ship to get sick. She believed it was a human virus which she was immune to. Suddenly, the images flashed to a handsome human man. He was sick, but seemed to be recovering. Next I saw my mother overcome with by the _ponn far_ and blood fever. She was being plagued by the Vulcan mating sickness. If she could not satiates her needs; she may go insane. She talked logically with the handsome man and ask if he would partake in intimacy in order to spare her of insanity or death. He was hesitant, but he agreed. And they were intimate with each other.

Brittany not wishing to see her mother in that manner pulled away from her mother's finger and thus breaking their telepathic bond.

Brittany: But what was his name? Where is he? Does he know about me?

Mother: I never told him about you. I left that starship and returned to Vulcan after that mission.

Brittany's Mother slowly got up from her seat and moved to the doorway.

Mother: I owe you nothing else as a Mother.

Brittany: His name? And what affiliation does he serve?

Her mother stopped and without turning to face her said,

Mother: Pike. Christopher Pike. He is with the Starfleet. I doubt he would remember. He was sick and that disease was often accustomed with memory loss. Now you know. Do whatever you like with that information, but you are not welcomed here until you are married and settled down with a respectable Vulcan.

Brittany was shocked at her mother's words. Not the fact that she would disown her (for she had grown accustomed to the coldness of Vulcans), but Starfleet...Pike. _What are the odds that I would be assigned to the place where Spock and my...my father were? _She could calculate the odds, but it seemed to not matter. She knew they were unsurmountable. She would pack and be on her way immediately.

_**Next Chapter: Uhura shows up on Spock's doorstep utterly annoyed and distraught, what will he do? What feelings will he act on and which will he suppress?**_


	6. VI: Spock- Falling for Uhura

**Recap:**

Uhura has come to Spock's quarters to talk to him about her future. She is concerned that her performance with the Kobayashi Maru test has made Spock less willing to assist her in learning and exploring her potential as a xenolinguistic communication officer. Uhura is driven to be the best of the best and she knows Spock is the best. Spock on the hand only wishes for Uhura to succeed and prove for himself that humans can be exceptional even if it is a rare occurrence.

**Spock's Living Quarters:**

Spock sits in his bare room looking at the clock. It finally strikes 7:27 pm. That would be 8:00 pm on Vulcan. Everyday Friday night, Spock call his mother. His father won't speak to him since choosing Starfleet over the Science Academy, but his mother welcomes their weekly conversations. He moves to his computer desk and proceeds to have his video screen hail his mother. It takes only a moment and Spock sees his mother on the screen.

Spock's Mother: Spock. It is so good to see you.

Spock: Mother. [he nods slightly]Likewise. I hope you are well.

Spock's Mother: I am. I am. And your father is too.

Spock: That is good to hear.

Mother: How are you classes going this quarter?

Spock: Well, I am teaching two courses on physics, one of on High Vulcan.

Mother: Ah, I see. It must be nice to teach your students the language of your heritage.

Spock: It is.

There is a slight pause.

Mother: Do you have any star pupils?

Spock: Mother you know it is unfair to have such a student. I would not be able to teach my other student properly.

Mother: I understand. Perhaps, I should rephrase. Do you have any student who you see have the greatest potential of being exceptional?

Spock: Ah, yes. There is one.

Mother: That is good news. What-

There is a knock on the door.

Mother: I am sorry, Spock. Is our chat interrupting a meeting you had plan?

Spock: No, there was not one on my scheduler?

There is another knock.

Spock: Please excuse me Mother, I am sure this is a misunderstanding. I will send them off.

Mother: Of course, take your time.

His mother always smiled. While he rarely thought of smiling, he found such warmth in seeing her smile. He quickly got up from his seat and crossed to open the door. Before him was something he could not anticipate. His mouth open a bit in shock, but nothing came out. Before he could gain his composure, the person before him started to talk.

**OPEN BOOK**

She was in her cadet uniform. Her hair tied back into a slick ponytail. There was the tiniest hint of sweat upon her forehead. He saw that she also had her bags now. But he had barely made eye contact with her; when he noticed. _She is on the verge of tears_.

Uhura: Forgive me for coming Mr. Spock. I...I...don't have a good reason other than I wish you to know that I am a dedicated, hard working student. I..

Spock: Lieutenant Uhura, you did not need to come to my quarters to tell me this. I-

Uhura: I know, I know. I just- I believe you saw my performance in the Kobayashi Maru test and I wished to explain my unprofessionalism at the end of the test.

Spock: You do not owe me an explanation.

Uhura: But I do. I wish to work with you. I wish for you to be my mentor in xenolinguistics for the next year. I have been working on a proposal- No, I shouldn't start there. I simply wish to explain that my father and mother were killed...were murdered.. by Klingons. I...I..[she started to break down] became a xenolinguistics with the hope that perhaps with my communication skills such a thing would never happen to another girl. They were...they were killed over my father using the incorrect word for "peace." The power of one word.[she stared into the empty space between them] So, I apologize that I broke down. It will not happen again. Please do not lose your faith in my abilities. I am strong and logical. I was simply unprepared for that...

Spock: What you have stated to me, Lieuenant Uhura, makes sense. I understand the reason for your actions during the test and your need to speak to me directly. However, you _should_ understand that...

He was unsure how to finish that statement. He was feeling a whirlwind of emotions. But he tried to put them aside.

Uhura: Sir?

Looked down to the ground and just realized that he left his mother's call on. She must have heard the entire thing. Spock is unsure how to react to Uhura's outburst. He is conflicted on many levels. _What would my mother want? What would she do? What does Uhura need? What is logical?_ He understood her passion and drive. He empathizes with her struggle to prove to herself that she was making the right decision for family.

She stood there looking at him. _Eyes teary. Face slightly flushed. _He knew he could not deny how beautiful she looked... even at this moment_. Her brilliance. Her drive. Her ambition. Her nerve to visit him, here. All exceptional. But, she was his subordinate, but for how much longer? A year? Eight months?_

Before he could think of what the right course of action was, he hugged her. It was a gentle hug. He simply wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He could hear her breathing normalize and he felt her heart rate stabilize. They stood there for a long time. He wasn't worried that anyone may see. But he stopped, because he did not wish to be rude to his mother. He pulled away and looked down at her. She was obviously tired. He was about to ask her something, but she abruptly pulled away

Uhura: I should be going. I don't wish to get you into trouble.

Spock: Of course. [he composes himself to his normal self] It is Friday night after all. I am sure you have plans.

Uhura: Yes, studying and a library bed with my name on it. [she joked and forcing a smile]

Spock: I see. Well, please excuse me for one moment.

Spock closes the door slightly and walked back into this room. His mother was still smiling on the screen.

Mother: Is that your star student? [she asks slightly chuckling]

Spock: Yes, I-

Mother: Well, if I were you Spock. I would go to coffee and talk over her proposal for her research and for you being her mentor.

Spock: Mother, I-

Mother: Uh,uh. I'll hear no more. Get your things and go.

He nods reluctantly and starts to get ready to leave.

Mother: Spock, I am always proud of you. No matter what you chose to be, but tonight I am proud of you for not turning that girl away. [She smiled and kissed her hand and placed it upon the screen. Then she signed off.]

Spock was unsure what his mother had to be proud of tonight._ Was it his gesture of emotion? The hug? _He wondered. _Was it because I allowed myself empathy? I expressed what I normally bottle up inside?_ He was unsure, but he didn't think too long on it. He went back to the door after grabbing his coat.

Spock: Did you want to get partake in a beverage while you tell me of your proposal for my mentorship?

Spock saw something he had never seen before. It was a moment of no words. He had seen Uhura's face go from sadness to shock to happiness within three seconds. While Spock had studied the basics of human emotions, he had never had the pleasure- well perhaps not pleasure- he had never had the opportunity to see his words or actions cause such a positive reaction. And for a moment, he allowed himself to bask in the happiness that came from his discovery.

They proceeded to walk down the hall in a comfortable silence.

.

**Spock was in charge of starship assignments for the cadets. He initially assigned Lieutenant Nyota Uhura to the USS _Farragut_, in spite of Uhura's stated desire to serve aboard the USS _Enterprise_, the new flagship. Commander Spock had served as Cadet Uhura's instructor and judged her performance to be consistently exe**

**mplary but, to avoid giving the appearance of favoritism as a result of her being one of his star students as well as their romantic relationship, he assigned her to the _Farragut_ instead. Uhura later confronted him about this choice, noting that she was more than qualified to serve aboard the _Enterprise_, as confirmed by Spock on many occasions. After this conversation, he assigned her to the _Enterprise_.**

** When James T. Kirk was ultimately able to pass the test and defeat the scenario, Spock accused the cadet of inserting a subroutine into the program, changing the simulation to his favor, so he could win. At a hearing of the Academy board, Kirk asked for the right to confront Spock directly, and the two clashed over Kirk's actions.**

**SCENARIO:**

** the alternate reality, the Kobayashi Maru test was programmed by Spock between 2254 and 2258. Its purpose was to cause the cadets to "experience fear in the face of certain death" and learn to remain in control of themselves and their ship, despite that fear. In the simulation, Starfleet Command specifically ordered the USS _Trainer_ to rescue the USS _Kobayashi Maru_ from a fleet of attacking Klingon warbirds.**

**UHURA:**

**During her time at Starfleet Academy, Uhura specialized in xenolinguistics with tracking toward a communications officer. Commander Spock served as one of Cadet Uhura's instructors and judged her performance to be consistently exemplary.**


	7. VII: Brittany- Meeting Dr McCoy Bones

**Recap:**

Brittany going against the wishes of her mother and ex-fiancé, she decides to embark to Starfleet Academy on Earth to finish her research.

**Six Months Later:**

Brittany had arrived at Starfleet Academy six months ago and since then she had made no friends. She still attempted to hide her ears amongst the human she worked with until one day; she forgot. She rarely forgot to do anything; for that was not the Vulcan way. But, she had been requested to visit with her superiors. They had requested to see her, because they wished to offer her a job. They were impressed with her initiative and her research. They offered to have her become a certified medical officer in one year. She was made aware that this was a greatly accelerated pace as most medical officers and she was guaranteed to be made Chief Medical Officer of a starship in less than two. She gladly accepted the additional training and certifications. She was after all unsure how Vulcan would welcome her back...and also concerned about her mother.

She arrived to one of the required courses for her Starfleet certification. The course was a lab and she was paired with a human man. He seemed alright, but she was uncertain if he would remark about her ears. They were ordered for the course to create an artificial knee joint for both a male and female human. Brittany had great proficient at this skill, but her counterpart she was unsure. She noticed as she was working on her joints that her partner kept staring at her. She at first tried to ignore her, but after an hour she felt as if she should say something. When she finally looked over to her partner, she was surprised to see that he was done and by the looks of it for a while now. _Perhaps he has been finished for a while, is that why he has been staring?_

Man: I couldn't help but noticed...your ears-

Brittany: Yes, what about them? I have you seen staring for quite some time. Have you been calculating and formulating a derogatory comment?

Brittany could feel herself getting worked up, but she attempted to suppress the feelings.

Man: No, not at all. I have not teased girls about their ears since I was five, ma'am. And even then, it was merely a way for me to show my love for them.

Brittany was a bit confused, but she dare not show it. She turned her head from her work and looked at him.

Brittany: Then what?

Man: I was merely going to remark that Vulcan ears must prove to be superior to our human ears. The way they look even proves to be more elegant.

Brittany was somewhat surprised at the mans words. _Was he complimenting me? Or my ears? Or my genetics?_

Brittany: I see.

Man: And to that point, I must ask. If I am not too forward, are you half Vulcan and half Human?

Brittany: [shocked, but never letting it show] Yes. How could you-

Man: Your eyes. They are too expressive to be Vulcan. Not that expressive is a bad thing, I meant only to tell you who I could tell. But, where are my manners? My name is Dr. Leonard McCoy, but everyone calls me Bones.

Brittany: [raising her eyebrow] Bones? Is this a medical joke that I am not privy too?

McCoy: Oh, no. It's a nickname I gave myself after I divorced my wife. You see, she took everything and so all I had left was my bones. That's how I got the name,

Brittany: Why Bones? Why not Skin? Limbs? Or would not be better suited to say Brains? Seeing as you are of a profession that requires Brains.

McCoy: Hmm. Is this the Vulcan Logic, I have heard so much about?

Brittany: Yes.

McCoy: I see. Well, I guess you could just say to human Bones is a more acceptable nickname that the ones you presented.

Brittany: Ah. I can understand that. Thank you for clarifying.

McCoy: I see you are still working on your joints. Did you need some help?

Brittany: Vulcans rarely need help. And yes, I am still working on the joints, but I have already complete my male human and female human ones. And, I have finished a male Vulcan joint and just about to finish a female Vulcan joint.

McCoy: Wow.

Brittany. Indeed.

There was a bit of pause and McCoy or Bones continued to look at Brittany. As Brittany was finishing her joints and clearing her station.

Brittany: Still admiring my ears?

McCoy: No, I was wondering if on Vulcan it was impolite not to introduce yourself after a stranger has made an introduction?

Brittany felt a pang of discomfort. _He is right. I don't socialize often and so I am rusty on my social etiquette. _

Brittany: You are correct. As a...what is the correct term...a half-breed, I find that neither humans nor Vulcans tend to socialize with me and so I am unaccustomed to having to make my name known.

McCoy: Well, I don't know who you have met, but you are clearly hanging out with the wrong people.

Brittany: Perhaps. Anyhow, my name is Brittany T'Martilina. I have four medical degrees and am proficient to be a medical doctor to humans, Vulcan, Romulans, and Orions. My medical degrees are specialization in the heart, brain, blood, and urgent.

McCoy: Urgent?

Brittany: Yes, I have trained in the dark, in the desert, in the snow, and other environment performing surgeries of low and high complexities with little or no tools on various species.

McCoy: Wow. You truly put the rest of us to shame.

Brittany: That was not my objective in undertaking these specializations

McCoy: I know. I was only joking. Jeez, you need to lighten up a bit.

Brittany gave him somewhat of a quizzical look, but he understood that she did not understand him

McCoy: Well, let me tell you what. The least I can do you for- on behalf of humankind- is take you out tonight as an apology for our behavior.

Brittany: Take me out?

McCoy: Yes, you know like get something to eat, drink, meet some of my friends.

Brittany: I see. What time?

McCoy: How about now? This lab is almost over and the place I am thinking about is just a short walk.

Brittany: I don't have any money. I would have to go ba-

McCoy: No worries, I'll cover your food and drinks. Wait, you Vulcans don't have like four stomachs- do you? [half laughing and half nervous]

Brittany: No. Only Two. [she says with an attempted smile]

McCoy: Wow. You should really do that more.

Brittany: What? [Brittany asked almost alarmed]

McCoy: Smile. [he said smiling]

Brittany: Oh.

McCoy: Well, come on. I want you to meet my good friend Jim.

Brittany was unsure what was going to happen after they left the lab. She had never had a friend before. She had never had anyone compliment her on her ears or her smile. Bones was sure peculiar, but nice. It was so foreign to Brittany that she was not sure if she should trust him completely.


	8. VIII: Uhura- Shut Up and Kiss Me, Spock

**RECAP**

Spock and Uhura have been seeing one another almost on a nightly basis discussing xenolinguistics and her senior research project. At times, there appears to be something between them, but nothing has happened. They meet in the library, the local café, and at times a vegetarian restaurant. She can't help but admire his choice in words, his sarcastic witty comments at times (even if he doesn't realize the humor), and his eyes. She feels as if there could be something more than simply friendship, but how?

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

Spock and Uhura walk back to her dorm after discussing the subtle difference between _Boq _and _Boq_ in Klingon. They discuss the words' etymology, the difference between the noun and verb, and if such a word was regularly used since it means "ally" or "make an alliance." They reach the front of the dormitory, and there are many students passing. They come slowly to a stop, but they move to the side of the building. They don't wish others to gawk or assume anything.

Uhura: Thank you again for listening tonight.

Spock: There is no need for thanks. For it is my duty to hear your thoughts as your advisor.

Uhura: I understand. Most professors would simply hold office hours or exchange long emails.

Spock: True, but I find the best results are yielded from in-person conversations.

Uhura: I agree.

There is an awkward pause and they shift from looking at each other to their feet. There is a strong cold breeze and Uhura shivers in response.

Spock: You appear to be cold Lieutenant Uhura; do you require additional warmth?

Uhura: I'm fine.

Spock: You are certainly not. Cold breeze could lead to illness and illness would impair your academic performance...

He removes his coat and puts it around Uhura's shoulders.

Spock: There! There's no point in arguing. You know, I am always right.

Spock says with the hint of a smile on his face.

_Is this him flirting? _

Uhura: You are? Are you?

Spock smirks somewhat cockily, but it is subtle. It is only the years of teaching and weeks of intimate time that Uhura can start to read his emotions even when they appear to be non existent to everyone else.

Uhura: So I don't need to bring up that one time in class when I corrected you about the pronouciation-

Spock: Ah, yes... that. I see; I retract my joking boast of being always right. I, of course, did not mean it literal.

Uhura: Of course, I apologize for being rude.

Spock: There is no need to apologize.(pause) So...where does your roommate believe you have gone off to this time?

Uhura: The library.

Spock: Again?

Uhura: Yes, it is practically my second home.

Spock: And why again, do you not simply tell her the truth?

Uhura: Because she will be...well, she will...

Spock: She will..what, Lieutenant?

Uhura: She will take our professional relationship and insist there is something more happening between us.

Spock: More?

Uhura: _slightly annoyed, she turns away and starts walking _ Something Romantic. I know, I know, it is preposterous and simply rid-

She looks back expecting Spock to be nodding with her or simply not caring. But instead she turns around to have him inches away from her.

Uhura:Oh, excuse me. I am sorry.

She steps back and feel her footing misstep. Her foot has hit a root and she starts to fall.

Spock does not miss a beat. He grabs her by the shoulders and they both freeze. Anyone passing by would assume that they were dancing and he was dipping her, but that was not case. It only appeared this way. They were in such an incline that you would have thought that their incline was near impossible to achieve, but then again a Vulcan's strength is ten times that of a normal man's.

She stood there unsure if he would drop her, but at the same time she enjoyed the suspense of not knowing. She could see the surprise in his eyes that he not only save her from tripping, but that he didn't care to stand them up straight- right away. They lingered in this position. He stared at her quite alarmed as if he was not in full control. She knew it was impulsive and reckless, but she couldn't think of anything else.

_Kiss him, kiss him now, KISS him, COME ON..._do it.

It took everything within her not to listen to the voice. She just stood there while he seemed to contemplate something.

Uhura: Thank you, Spock, for not letting me tr-

Before she could finish her sentence, he lifted her up so that they were standing straight up. His hands moved from her should to her waist in the process and their bodies were touching. She was unsure what was going to happen.

_This is my teacher. A man I respect and admire. A man I trust to be honest and logical. A man who would never lie to me or use me as others had. A man...no. He was a Vulcan. Did that matter? No. Of course not. I find myself attracted to him not who or what he was. _

Their breathing had intensified. It was as if they had been running a marathon and only now had taken the time to catch their breath. She had never seen Spock this way. _What if something is the matter? Was he hurt? _She was about to speak when he beat her to the punch.

Spock took a step backwards and removed his hands.

Spock: Uhura...(he cleared his throat), I mean, Lieutenant, are you alright?

Uhura nodded.

Spock was fidgety. It was as if he didn't know where to put his hands until he resolved that behind his back was the best place.

Spock: Well, then I will take my leave.

Uhura was a bit confused. She was a loss for words when he nodded and started to walk away at a hurried pace.

Uhura: Spock!

Spock stopped in his tracks. His hands still behind his back. He did not turn and so she went to him. And when she approached he did not look or turn his head to her.

Uhura: Thank you. I am sorry if I did not-

Spock: No, it is I that should apologize. I did not mean to...um...to hold you in that manner for that long. Forgive me.

Uhura: No, don't apologize. It's okay. I mean... I didn't mind.

Spock finally and quickly looked at her.

Spock: You didn't?

Uhura: No.

Spock: Well, either way...it is inappropriate. I shouldn't have done it. I do hope this will not change our professional relationship, Lieutenant Uhura?

Uhura sighed deeply.

Spock: Is something wrong? Have I offended you?

_It seems like he cares, but I can't tell. He is always confusing me. I am just tired of this. We have these moments that seem so intense and right, but then he goes Vulcan on me. ER! If he would only be himself..._

Uhura: No. I am fine. Here, please take your coat back. I won't be needing it anymore.

Spock: You can keep it till we see one another next. I have no need for it, while I have scarcely seen you with a jacket ever.

Uhura: No, take it.

Spock: If you insist.

Uhura: I do.

But he does not take it.

Spock: It would appear that I have indeed upset you. Your eye contact has decreased and your demeanor is most hostile. What ever did I do?

Uhura looked at him. Her face relaxed, the jacket in her hand lowered closer to the ground, her shoulders shivering, and she thought about what she was going to do. But within her first thought; she decided_ thinking is...getting us nowhere. I need to know_.

She moved closer to Spock.

Spock: Lieutenant?

She placed her index finger on his lips.

Uhura: No more words. Let me speak...

She then took her hand slowly dropped it to where his heart was. She knew he had a Vulcan heart; which would be near liver.

Uhura: I don't know what is happening between us. But, I find myself unable to study or think or function without you first coming into my head. I know it isn't right, but I find myself-

Spock moved his hand over her hand and slowly lowered off of him. He leaned forward so that they were touching and embraced her.

Spock: Uhura. (_he left off lieutenant- is that a good sign?)_ I don't know how to feel this way. I have never felt like this before. I-

Spock looked at her and he held her face within his hand.

Uhura smiled and was almost on the verge of tears.

Uhura: Shut-up and kiss me.

Spock seemed surprised at this. And looked at her confused. There was a pause. After a while,silence and awkwardness set in.

Uhura: Or not.

She chuckled. _I am such a fool. I am so stupid._

Uhura: Sorry. Too much. Forgive my impulse. It is late. And, I must be very tired.

She removed herself from his loosened embrace and his odd expression.

Uhura: Good Night. Mr. Spock.

She dropped his jacket and started to walk away.

NEXT TIME:

Will Spock chase her? Will he let her go and think about this? Will he ask his mother her advice? Will he consult codes and regulations to make sure it is against the rules? Will his Vulcan logic win? Or his Human emotions?


	9. IX: Spock- First Kiss

**RECAP:**

The relationship-professional or otherwise- between Lieutenant Uhura and Mr. Spock has so far been interesting. There appears to be much tension, but at the same time...nothing has really happened. Uhura has finally allowed her feelings to come forward, but Spock shocked by her bluntness is unsure how to proceed or even what to do. She demanded him to "Shut Up and Kiss Me, Spock" to which he said and did nothing. What will he do...

**4 DAYS LATER**

He laid in bed replaying the scenario over and over in his head. _What should have been done?_

He watched her walk away. There was anger he could tell by her walk and the swivels of her head. He could remember it with such precision it was almost as if he was living it over and over again. He closed his eyes tighter; he was trying to fall asleep. But everytime he close his eyes... he heard:

"Shut up and Kiss Me, Spock"

The words ate at him. _What was I suppose to do? Kiss her? Does kissing really come so easily to people? Was she impulsive? Or is the correct way "things" are suppose to happen._

He could deny to himself that he was attracted to her. The glow of her skin. Her eyes. Her smile. But most of all, it was her. The way she was prideful and yet never boasting. She strived to be the best, because she knew she could be. The drive in her eyes and thirst for everything and anything to help her with her passions. But was this attraction or professional admiration? He was unsure, because he had never encountered either.

_But a kiss? What does that achieve?_

He could not see the logic or reason it was needed, and yet he felt the unfamiliar pang of regret. It nagged at him like spider to its prey. It pulled at his conscience and even manifested in physical discomfort.

He hadn't seen her in days, but it felt longer. With no classes and only the long spring break, he felt the icy coldness of solidity again. He hadn't quite realized that he enjoyed socializing- or perhaps he enjoy Uhura's company. He was unsure.

He found himself unable to think straight. He was unable to cope. Regret. He tried countless times to calm his mind. But his emotions would not listen. He decided he needed to speak with Uhura and do...something. He wasn't quite sure what, but maybe...just maybe they could simply go back to how things were. This would at least give him peace of mind.

**DAY 5**

He left his room in a hurry. He knew he had to see her and figure out how to expel his "regret" and "emotions" from himself; so he could function and be productive. It was 6:00am. He went to all their normal meeting places, but she was not there. He went to all the dining establishments they had frequented. But nothing. During the entire searching process, he found himself quite surprised by the fond memories he held in each place. He had not realized until now- how...happy he had been. If happy was indeed the right term.

_That's where she laughed at me for several minutes because I was uncertain on how to eat an ice cream cone. I remember her shock when I told her that I had never had ice cream. _He chuckled to himself. _It is odd how little things do not mean much in the moment, but become so much more when memories. I must remember to study that at some point in my career. _

Everything was something to study for Spock- even his emotional discoveries.

He searched and walked all over campus and all over the city of San Francisco. But he could not find her. Time passed in what seemed moments to him, but it was almost 16 hours later. He realized that he hadn't eaten all day. He found his body slow to react to his mind's commands.

_I must find nourishment. I have neglected my body's need. I honestly can not recall the last time I ate. Is this too an affliction of regret? Or is one of not being able to control my emotions?_

Spock reflected on the complexities of being half Vulcan and half human. He realized that Vulcans at their most primitive state are emotional beings even more so than humans, but throughout history they were able to control their emotions. He realized that being half of each; he may have had the most unlucky chance of inheriting emotional tendencies from both species...

It was while he was deep in thought that he found his feet taking him to the most unusual place. The bar was called Zeitgeist. It depicted a skull like head with rabbit ears and a bow tie. He saw their logo: "Warm Beer & Cold Women." Spock could not understand what was meant by "Cold Women" as he could not recall of any alien planets or inhabitants that required a cold environment to live in while also being able to survive on Earth.

He started to approach the building think he could at least get some water before returning to his abode...and that's when he saw her.

**THE REUNION**

Spock noticed Uhura immediately. She was at the end of the line leading into the bar. She was wearing her hair down and curly. He had never seen it like that before. And for a moment he couldn't decided: _Is it better up or down? Down presents her facial features with-_ He was contemplating whether or not he liked her hair, but he stopped himself. _Why should it matter if I like it? It is none of my business._

He was torn on how to think and feel. He saw her and he was filled with awe. Long curly hair, white long dress, heels, jewelry- this was a side he had never seen of her. He noticed she was with her Orion roommate and they were laughing. Her laugh never failed to make him smile...even if it was only on the inside. He was about to approach her when he saw a man. A man approaching them and it appeared he was not welcome.

Uhura: JIM! Get out of here! Galia is not talking to you. And she isn't taking you back.

Galia: Jim!

James: Oh, Uhura! Long time no see. What was it? Iowa? A Couple of Years Ago? (He said while smiling) How's Xenolinguists going?

_How does he know her? Are they enemies? Friends? Something more? _Spock hands slowly became a fist.

Uhura: It is **Lieutenant** Uhura. I don't care to remember if it was Iowa or whatever. (turning to Galia) Galia don't forgive him. Leave him be. (to Jim) Jim, go somewhere else. I am sure they are plenty of bars you visit-pick another one.

James: Oh come on. Galia, just one more chance. I am sorry- truly. (James Kirk says while smiling poutfully)

Galia: Okay! (She says smiling and walking happily over to James)

Uhura: Galia!

Galia: What? Well he did say he **was sorry.** I will be smarter this time. I won't be into him. We are just going to go talk...

James: (Mouthing) Amongst other things.

Uhura: Whatever, but don't come crying to me again if he breaks your heart.

Galia: Okay.

Uhura: AND, I don't want to see him in or near our room.

Galia: Okay, okay. Sheesh. Got it.

James: Wait minute babe. (Uhura started to return to the line and Galia was walking off) Galia, I will meet you inside- just tell the doorman you are with me. He owes me a favor. He should let you in and take you to the VIP section.

Galia: Oh wow! Totally! See you inside (She said winking at him).

James: Uhura.

Uhura: That's Lieutenant to you.

James: Right. Quick question. You've taken the simulation of the Kobayashi Maru?

Uhura: Yeah.

James: Can you tell me the drill? (She doesn't say anything) You know, how to beat it?

Uhura: You can't beat it. No one can.

James: Yea, I have heard that, but...surely you of all people know how-

Uhura: Me of all people? Why?

James: I heard your advisor was the creator. He must have told you have to beat it.

Uhura: No.

James: Lame.

Uhura: No, it's not lame. It's honorable. Not everyone cheats like you Jim.

James: It's not cheating. If the test was created to be fair; then I wouldn't have to resort to cheat.

Uhura: You really don't get it...(She scoffed at Jim and starts walking away)

James: Wait, wait up.

Uhura: Shouldn't you be inside with Galia?

James: But you haven't answer my question.

Uhura: I did. You just didn't like the answer. (Uhura starts walking faster)

James: Hmmm. Wait. Come on wait. (Jim puts his hand out grabbing Uhura's wrist to stop her. Uhura stops abruptly and turns to him)

_He touched her. How dare he touch her! I don't even presume to touch her. Who does this human think he is?! _Spock started to grow angry and it was only at the sight of Uhura's next actions that he felt less emotional.

Uhura: Don't touch me. You don't know me...because if you did you would know I don't like to be touched.

James: I apologize. You were just walking so damn fast.

Uhura: Still no reason to touch me. But if you refuse to give men any peace. Just spit it out. So, what can I help you with?

James: Well, I take the test again after the break in like three days. I heard they moved it. Can you at least tell me where, so I don't show up late?

Uhura: Yes.

**THE JEALOUSY**

As Uhura showed Jim where the test was, Spock was filled with mixed emotions. Their conversation had gone from loud or quiet. He could not hear them. All he could see was Uhura attempting to explain directions. But, finally after what appeared to be misunderstanding _-or maybe his stupidity-_ Uhura started to write them on his hand. Spock could see Uhura being focused at the task at hand (literally), but he saw Jim's eyes wander. _Is he...He is allowing his eyes to wander of Lieutenant Uhura's outfit and body. How...HOW...Who is that man? Who does he think he is? _

Jealous consumed Spock. Before he could process what jealous even was, he found himself marching over to Uhura and Jim. But before he got there, Jim was already running inside the bar to meet up with Galia. With his eyes focused on Jim, he found himself colliding into Uhura who had also not seen him coming.

Uhura: Uh, please watch where you're goin-...Spock? I mean, Mr. Spock?

Spock: (stepping back) Oh, yes. I am sorry. I was not watching where I was going.

Uhura: What are you doing here?

Spock: Who was that?

Uhura: Excuse me?

Spock: Who was that man?

Uhura: Why?

Spock: Are you-

Uhura: Am I what?

There is an awkward pause. They stare intensely at one another. Spock turns away realizing that he has been too forward and has not manage his emotions.

Uhura: Mr. Spock?

Spock: What?

Uhura: Why are you not wearing any shoes?

Spock looks down to see that she is correct. He only has some dirty and dusty looking black socks on.

Spock: Oh, I must have forgotten my shoes.

Uhura: Forgotten your shoes? Are you ill?

Spock: Perhaps.

_Gosh, this was much easier in my head than in person. What do I say? What do I do? How.._

Uhura: Why are you here?

Spock: It's nothing. I am sorry to have addressed you so forwardly just now. I should go home.

Spock begins to hurriedly walk away. He continue down an alley that is dimly lit. He leave Uhura behind and the all the while; he thinks:

_I am such a fool. Why did I even both to deal with these emotions? I should have done the ritual __Kolinahr and purge myself of emotions. These useless annoyances. _

Spock began to hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He stopped walking but the footsteps continued. He turned abruptly around to find Lieutenant Uhura behind him. It was in this moment of no words or other people that he simply looked at Uhura. He found himself unable to bury the emotions that she stirred in him. Emotions he had never felt before. He wanted a million things in that moment. He wanted to run away, speak to his mother, purge his emotion, talk to Uhura, ignore her, hug her, embrace her...but what he did- surprised even himself.

Spock: Uhura...(he gazed in her eyes which were accented by her silvery white makeup) I...I..

She stood there. Obviously fighting off the trembling of the cold winds.

Before he could speak or say another word, Uhura flung her arms around his next and hugged him. The hug was deeper than other embrace they had shared. He could feel her body against his. Her body felt so small and weak compared to his. He was unsure as what to do, but put his arms around her waist and hugged her closer to him. He knew it was impossible to feel closer to her- but if only they could be. He felt his heart rate intensify and sensation of his heart in his throat. The feelings were so overwhelming he didn't...he didn't know if he was going to throw up or smile. He did neither. The hug was long. Neither said a word. After what only seemed seconds (but which was minutes), he pulled her away slightly. He looked at her face. She was not smiling either. He watched her eyes; they slowly shifted from his eyes to his lips a couple of times. He knew what her eyes were implying. But he had never kissed anyone before...nor had he even been attracted to a female like this before.

He licked his lips slightly unsure of what was going to happen next. He didn't know how to even begin a kiss. He kept thinking of all the reference he had ever seen in his lifetime. He felt overwhelmed his emotion that he became dizzy. For the first time in his life, he disregarded his thoughts. The one thing he vowed never to do. He decided to act on his emotions and he gave over to that side of him. Before he knew it, he...his body...his heart...his emotions were telling him what to do...

**THE KISS**

His hands were gently gripping Uhura's waist, he gently but passionately pushed her against the nearby wall. He pressed his body against hers, both their breathing had intensified, and he said in a labored and excited voice:

Spock: Uhura, I don't know if this is right or wrong. If this is good or bad, but I can't stop. I can't stop thinking about that other night. What I should have done, what you said, and how...this entire time I have felt about you. I know this is against the rules and every part of me is telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, but you...you are so amazing. I- I don't know how to explain what I feel, because I don't know what it is that I feel. Emotions are complexities that I don't understand within myself. But I do know that I am happy when I am near you. I have laughed and smiled only a few times in my life and you..you were the cause...You have changed me. Books and awards and research use to be enough and now...now I can't help but think of you. Your eyes, your smile, your jokes, your opinions. I can't bear the thought of another holding you, touching you, or even-

He moved his hand up to her face and he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a bad kiss or sloppy kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss. It was pure and perfect. It was a moment in which he felt electricity from his lips charge his entire body. He kissed her for a few second and wrapped his hands around her waist-pulling her in closer. He felt arms wrap around his neck and eventually felt her finger in his hair.

_She must feel the same way I do..._

After a few moments he pulled away, their breathing even more heavy. They looked at one another unsure what was going to happen next, but they weren't upset or alarmed. They stared into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in so that their foreheads touched and smiled at each other at the same time. Spock was not afraid anymore; quite the opposite he was intrigued what life had in store for him now that he had found a partner for the journey.

NEXT TIME

What will become of their relationship? Will it ruin their work? How does Uhura feel? Will they take it to another step? Also, what is Brittany's role in all this? How does James Kirk fit into the equation?


End file.
